


Revolver

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, KuroPaku
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Aquela noite era feita de memórias, desejo e traição. Pakunoda não se arrependeria de suas escolhas. Não havia desvios. Exceto um.





	Revolver

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A oneshot a seguir contém spoilers do final do arco de Yorkshin.
> 
> Para quem também leu a “In memoriam”, um aviso rápido: o livreiro desta história é outra pessoa completamente diferente. Não é a mesma livraria.

Nós escolhemos o preço de nossas ações. Ou talvez seja ao contrário. Nós escolhemos nossas ações porque podemos arcar com o preço delas. Assim pensava Pakunoda ao caminhar pelas ruas desertas, tentando reter na memória aquele último olhar. Sim. Ela sabia que era o único. Pakunoda era uma mulher inteligente e fiel. E mulheres assim sempre sabem. Talvez, apenas talvez, o destino pudesse ter sido um pouco diferente. Se ao menos a vingança não houvesse manchado seus trajetos. Se ao menos o bastardo da corrente não fosse tão forte. Pakunoda vira-o tão de perto. Era apenas um menino. Manipulável. Fácil de lidar. Mas havia algo precioso demais em jogo. Os olhos dele... Aquele olhar sereno, sensato, entregue. Kuroro não desejava uma troca. Não desejava um resgate. Ele desejava que a Aranha continuasse vivendo.

Ela nunca ouviria suas palavras outra vez. Estava livre de agradecimentos e da repreensão. Doía. O preço era alto demais. Contudo, Pakunoda tomara sua decisão. Não era mulher fraca. Não hesitaria. Ergueu o rosto. Sem suspiros. Sem lamentos. Apenas uma leveza curiosa, uma sensação de cumprir seu dever. Deixou-se demorar um pouco. Ainda tinha tempo. E o tempo seria sua eternidade quando retornasse ao esconderijo e encontrasse aqueles olhares tão diferentes. Não a serenidade, a sensatez e a entrega. Mas o medo, a revolta, a gratidão.

Alguns gatos perambulavam pelos becos, fuçando as latas de lixo. Pakunoda sempre gostara de gatos. Sentia-se como eles. Abandonada à própria sorte. Ninguém lhe olha duas vezes a não ser que queira ministrar-lhe veneno. Tinha consciência de que era uma mulher com corpo bonito, mas qual era o valor? Não havia homens em sua vida. Tampouco amores ou noites selvagens na cama, à luz pálida da lua. Tudo nela era composto dos desejos dele e dos objetivos da Aranha. Sim! Pakunoda viva por algo muito maior. Por uma missão grandiosa e indescritível e louvável e...

E...

O que era mesmo? Ela havia abdicado de tudo por um sonho totalmente diverso. Virara as costas para a Aranha e tudo o que esta significava. E por quê? Por quê? Pakunoda sabia. No fundo... não... Na superfície, ela sabia muito bem. Nunca fora segredo. Talvez nem mesmo para ele, o homem dos olhos negros. Desde a juventude, ela enxergava aquele brilho, aquele fulgor. Seguiria aquele homem de olhos vendados e pulsos algemados. Seguiria-o ainda que seu corpo ardesse com todas as chamas do inferno ou arrefecesse com o gelo mais denso. Seguiria-o ainda que seus próprios sonhos fossem destruídos, que sua alma fosse despedaçada e suas esperanças esmaecessem em meio às cinzas daquela cidade esquecida por Deus.

Um dos gatos miou baixinho, e Pakunoda respondeu. Estendeu-lhe a mão, afagou seu pelo. Prolongava a despedida, decerto. Não tinha pressa. O caminho era um só; não haveria desvios. Ainda que ela quisesse fugir, não conseguia pensar em um. Na verdade... Na verdade, sim. Ela conseguia pensar em um desvio. Mas ele não ia para os lados, ou para cima, ou para baixo. Ele ia para trás. Como rebobinar um filme. Como tecer as memórias até se encontrar no passado.

 

**

 

Naquela noite, estavam a sós. Um encontro ao acaso; cada um vagava pelo mundo resolvendo os próprios assuntos, e os caminhos cruzaram-se por pura serendipidade. Kuroro lia um livro à luz das velas. Não dizia uma só palavra, pois apreciava o silêncio. Pakunoda fitava as unhas, pensando no homem que matara. As memórias dele eram interessantes. Talvez algum dia visitasse os lugares em que ele estivera.

— Imersa, Pakunoda?

Ergueu os olhos sem muito interesse. Kuroro segurava o livro aberto, os lábios levemente curvados como a sugestão de um sorriso. Estava gostando da obra.

— Apenas em pensamentos nós estamos livres — respondeu calma.

— Não as suas vítimas.

Pakunoda sorriu, fechando os olhos. Suas vítimas, não. Mas ela, sim. Era seu pequeno refúgio. Ali, estava sempre segura. Kuroro jamais descobriria seus segredos.

— O que gosta de ler?

Ela pensou um pouco. Não costumava gastar horas lendo. Sempre gostara mais dos filmes, pois estes eram como assistir às memórias de alguém.

— Biografias.

Pela primeira vez, Kuroro ergueu os olhos do livro.

— Romances.

Pakunoda sorriu de novo.

— Dos mais sórdidos. Dos mais grotescos.

— Dos mais reais — ela completou.

Kuroro fechou o livro e pôs-se de pé.

— Vem comigo.

Uma ordem do Danchou não poderia ser ignorada. Mas, em algum canto de seus lábios, Pakunoda sentiu um leve tremor. Uma pergunta. Para onde?

 

A luz tênue da lua cobria os dois. Quase não emitiam ruído apesar de usarem sapatos de salto. Eram gatunos. Eram fantasmas. Eram aranhas. Pakunoda observava as costas de seu mestre. O sobretudo negro esvoaçando de leve com a brisa, feito de uma cor tão escura quanto os olhos dele. E os cabelos também negros. E a pele alva. E tudo. Ela dissera que gostava de biografias. A vida inteira de uma pessoa contada em memórias. Mas a única biografia que tinha interesse em ler estava bem diante de seus olhos. Pakunoda estancou.

— É aqui — anunciou Kuroro, erguendo o rosto para a construção decrépita. — Vamos.

Subiram as escadas de pedra. Em uma janela, um gato de olhos azuis emitiu um miado baixo. Kuroro bateu à porta.

— Entre — murmurou um velho.

A luz dentro da pequena livraria não era mais cálida que a da lua. O cômodo era pequeno e atulhado de coisas. Livros até onde a vista alcançava. Para Pakunoda, apenas um lugar comum no mundo. Para Lucilfer, o Paraíso.

— Boa-noite, meu jovem. O que procura desta vez?

— Um livro para esta bela dama.

O velho ajeitou os óculos. Suas mãos enrugadas tremiam. Era quase tão decrépito quando o prédio. Mas seu sorriso era gentil.

— Romance?

— Biografias.

Pakunoda umedeceu os lábios.

— Romance — disse em voz alta.

Por um breve instante, Kuroro pareceu fascinado.

— Um romance, então.

— Pois bem. — O velho bateu palma. — Vejamos o que temos aqui.

Ele percorreu o pequeno cômodo, tocando livros aleatórios um a um. Quase parecia um médico examinando os batimentos cardíacos. Pakunoda não sabia o que ele procurava, mas aparentemente encontrou.

— Aqui está. Um belo romance para uma bela dama. — O velho sorriu, estendendo um livro ainda mais velho.

Ela recebeu-o com seriedade.

— Obrigada.

E só. Depois disso, o casal voltou para o esconderijo. Pakunoda planejava recostar-se em um canto e dormir, mas Kuroro trouxe-lhe algumas velas. E, no silêncio, ela compreendeu. Abriu o livro e folheou as primeiras páginas. Quando se deu conta, já estava a ler.

 

Foi um deleite descobrir que os livros também carregam memórias. Mas havia algo diferente, pois não pareciam ser apenas as memórias de outra pessoa. Eram também dela. As sensações e os sentimentos _dela_. Não era à toa que o Danchou gostava tanto assim de ler.

 

E havia algo mais. Sentada em meio às velas, Pakunoda virava as páginas uma a uma, imersa nas palavras. A poucos passos de distância, Kuroro seguia o mesmo ritual. Ela nunca se sentira tão próxima. Encontrava na leitura uma intimidade tão bela, tão sublime. Quase desejava que o romance não acabasse nunca. Mas seus próprios desejos começavam a falar.

Pakunoda queria ler a biografia que era Kuroro.

 

Os sentimentos revolviam-se dentro dela. Como uma convulsão, explodiam para um lado e para o outro, preenchendo sua mente com ideias. Virara a madrugada inteira lendo. Lá fora, o sol atingia seu auge. Mas Pakunoda não estava cansada.

— Gostou do livro? — perguntou Kuroro.

Ela ergueu o rosto de leve. Admirou o sorriso.

— É fascinante.

— Que bom. — Ele alisou a capa de seu próprio livro, ainda fitando Paku. — Podemos voltar ao livreiro esta noite.

 

**

 

O gato não tinha olhos azuis, mas a lua parecia ser a mesma. Distante e tênue. As memórias de Pakunoda começavam a embaralhar. Todos os momentos que passara com seus companheiros. Todos os momentos que passara com seu Danchou. Aquele romance, nunca o lera mais do que uma vez. No entanto, sentia cada palavra como se ainda tocasse as páginas. A história? Não lembrava. As palavras que Pakunoda sentia nos lábios eram dela. Eram os sentimentos que o livro despertara nela. Eram a sua biografia.

 

**

 

— Vocês confiam em mim?

Ela olhava para todos eles estendendo o revólver. Não esperava que compreendessem. Tinha consciência do medo que sentiam. Ela mesma decidira confiar neles. Seus companheiros, apesar de tudo.

— É a Paku! — disse Nobunaga. — É a verdadeira Paku!

E ela sorriu. Já não sabia no que estava pensando quando efetuou os disparos.

 

**

 

As ideias daquele homem eram insanas. Apenas um louco ousaria pensá-las. Mas talvez Pakunoda também fosse louca, pois decidiu segui-lo. E de fato seguiu. Até não existir mais outro caminho. Enquanto as correntes tilintavam, ela pensava em suas palavras, nos olhos azuis do gato, na biografia jamais lida. Avistou um breve sorriso. Tão perto. À distância de um toque. E ela estava em Meteoro. E ela estava no esconderijo. Sozinhos. As velas. Os livros.

_Imersa, Pakunoda?_

Suas memórias eram como um filme também. Um filme que não rebobinava.

_Gostou do livro?_

Mas ela só pensava em páginas.

_É fascinante._

 

_Que bom._

 

**

 

— Paku!

Phinks piscou algumas vezes. Shizuku estava ajoelhada ao lado de Paku. E Paku estava estirada no chão.


End file.
